


The Truth Can't Always Be Hidden (Marth x Reader)

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Accidents, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Heavy Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Miscarriage, NSFW, On the Run, Oral Sex, Paranoia, Rape, Rape Recovery, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, monarchs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: A kingdom that was burned to ashes from head to toe, now forgotten. The King, Queen and even the Princess and Prince were killed, or so thats what Prince Marth Lowell thought. Truth is, the King and Queen along with the Prince really did die, but the Princess was never found. Was she even killed? Was she kidnapped, taken to another place, hidden or working in his kingdom as a servant or soldier of his? Will Marth find this Princess. If alive, fall in love with her?WARNING: There will be chapters with gore, dehumanizing, torture, sex, rape and many other triggering themes. Read at your own risk.I'm trying to make this as close as possible to actual events that happen within the battles of European monarchs.





	1. 1. Fallen Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone that has already come across this story on a different platform I would like to say that I am the same author for that book. I just wanted to put it up on a different platform for other people to enjoy it. For the one's who have only begun to read this story here for the first time, I will not mention where I originally post this and merely ask you to enjoy this story with it's weekly updates!

You were only 8 years when your hometown was under attack. Screams, whimpers, and the clashing of metal began to echo off the marble walls and reaching the ears of individuals that made their blood run cold. You ran as fast as your small feet could take you, franticly trying to find your parents and little brother. From what little hope you had, you hoped that they were gathered in the King's room. With that you ran towards your parents chambers, tripping every now and then from the anxiety building up due to the thought of your family already having been slaughtered mercilessly by your rival country.  
Guards fought with all their strength, clearing a path for you and risking their lives for your safety as you tried your best to make it to your destination. 

Shutting your eyes tightly, the smell of blood and the ashes of burning wood swirled heavily in the air and filled up your lungs with it's horrific scent, making you cough, making you stop in your tracks and ceasing your course ahead. Your mind began drifting to the thought of the loyal soldiers that you have known all your life and have become fond of. Your heart became heavy with grief as some of them fell before you, innocent eyes being ruined and welcomed into the violence of the world that every parents wants to prevent their child from seeing. Your small hand clamped over your mouth to hold back a scream as you nearly tripped over one of their bodies.

"None of you will ever be forgotten," you prayed, knowing that this was a time to be brave for your people and live.

Seeing the grand door that lead to your parents' chambers you ran inside only to have run out of luck and find your family laying in a pool of their own blood. Dropping to your knees you let out a shrill cry of despair, tears falling freely down your face that was littered with smoke, fingernails digging into your scalp and gripping your hair. Your eyes had darted back to their bodies, vile crawling up your throat. Your mother had her throat slit, her fair skin split in half causing a painful and quick death. Your father was impaled with a sword in his chest, the steel protruding through the other side of his body. Judging by the handprints that were forming a bruise around your brothers neck, you had pieced it together that he was choked to death. Their eyes held no light in them, no more happiness and the love for one another. They were hues that held haunting nightmares.

Your mother was murdered

Your father was murdered

Your innocent baby brother was murdered as well.

They were all dead. They were gone in spirit, but they would soon disappear in body as well.

You couldn't move, frozen to the core, shock overcoming your figure and overpowering your senses temporarily. It felt like you were being suffocated, you couldn't breathe, your rib cage stubbornly constricting your lungs to let any air get in or out. It all felt surreal, it felt like a dream, a nightmare that you can't wake up from. You desperately wanted to wake up and you would do anything for this to be fake. Oh how in denial you were it was practically laughable.

You weren't able to register your surroundings. The cracking of the fire, the clashes of metal, the screams of pain all falling to deft ears. You did not realize not did you even care about being attacked You wanted this to end and never have it come back. That was until a voice broke you from your shock. "PRINCESS (Y/N)!!" Your friend, Emmett, who was a year older than you, ran towards your figure, sheathing his sword from its sheathe and blocking an oncoming attack that was wielded from the foe. 

Emmett's strength wasn't equally matched but from the effort he had put into saving you was enough to parry the sword that would have cost you your life at a tender age. Having the soldier stumble back from the unexpected strength from the young boy, Emmett saw it as an opportunity to grab you by the waist and throw you over his shoulders since he saw that you wouldn't budge from your spot.

Somehow you came back to reality as the painful screams made you jolt in fright and forcing a whimper out of you as all of this processed, overwhelming you and letting tears flow freely down your face once again. The moons shine and the bright rays of the fire that consumed the houses were the only source of light for everyone or at least of what's left of everyone.  
You felt yourself being moved and felt your feet touch the plush grass underneath your toes as you were se down, "Princess you have to run! I'll be behind you but you have to run!" Tears formed in your eyes once again as you had no other choice but to do as he said. You didn't want to leave your friend, he was far too special, but you knew that you had to do as he said. 

So, you ran the opposite way as fast as you could. You could hear Emmett run behind you due to his pieces of armor clinging against each other and making noise. You two kept running thill both your legs and lungs nearly gave out. You two were definitely out of sight from the distance you two had ran. No one was near either of you, the sight of a forest welcoming you to a bitter sweet life. Emmett grabbed your wrist and began to lead you deeper into the forest. 

Emmett felt absolutely terrible that you had to witness such a thing. No one of that age should even witness such a thing. He cursed faith for bringing such an event into your life as you continued to lead you through the maze of trees. He had remembered a small lesson that the king and queen had given him. It was a lesson on the escape routes and since he was to be the princess' knight, he must know all the locations that can have them flee the castle and to safety. For extra precautions, they had a cabin built in the heart of the forest, food, shelter, and everything they needed to survive was stocked. Emmett grit his teeth when this kind of mission was meant for the prince as well, but unfortunately he didn't get away and was murdered.

Tears threatened to fall out of his green eyes, but he stubbornly blinked them back. He didn't want to show fear in front of the princess, it'll make you think that you guys are doomed for good. It had been a time consuming walk before they had reached the heart of the forest and found a homey looking cabin right in the middle of a pond, a small bridge over it to cross and not disturb the fish. He looked back at the Princess and saw that you had your head down. His heart felt heavy when you looked distraught and petrified. You weren't looking at where you were walking and ended up bumping into his back, whimpering a bit from having your nose collide with his back. "Sorry, Emmett," you mumbled as you rubbed your nose, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes from the stinging sensation. 

"Princess... Just remember... I'll always be here for you. I'll get stronger and train everyday to protect you. I promised your parents that and I wont break it," Emmett declared as he turned around to face your frail figure and hug you. Such a thing shouldn't be done to a princess, especially by a commoner such as himself, but he knew that you need someone to comfort you now more than ever. Tears formed in your eyes once again and you cried for the third time that night. You couldn't handle it anymore and let out a blood-curdling scream; your screams muffled by the hug, face buried into the boy's chest. Your eyes were beginning to get heavier as time passed on and soon enough you fell into a restless sleep. Emmett carried you into the cabin, setting you down in a room he entered- which was now yours. 

You had no idea what fate had planned for your future and you had no idea if were you willing to accept it or not?


	2. 2. Visit

You woke up with a jump followed by a gasp. You always had these type of dreams- well, a living nightmare, literally. Your hair had clung to your neck due to your sweat that has accumulated from the hellish nightmare. You rest the back of your hand on your forehead and turned your head to the side to look out the window in a slight daze. A sigh escaped your lips as the sun has not come out yet. You guessed it was 5 A.M. due to the position of the moon. You surprisingly had energy at such an early time in the morning and sat up, swinging your legs to the side and planting your feet on the carpet, gripping the plush floor with your toes relishing in the cool feeling against your heated skin. Deciding to finally get up and out of bed you went to the bathroom that was connected to your bedroom, and faced the mirror that was on top of the skin.

“I look terrible...” you murmured and tried to flatten your bedhead with your hand which was pointless since you hair continues to stay up like a cockatoo when it was angry.

Yawning into your hand you decided to take a quick shower.

~.~

After a shower you put on a maid outfit. You never really expected to end up in such a position since you are a princess but you didn't exactly mind since no one could suspect you for anything.

Better safe than sorry they say, right?

The only person that really knew was your bodyguard and bestfriend, Emmett. He would do anything to keep you out of the prying eyes of the people and keep your identity a secret, knowing how they can use you for whatever they please.

An exiled princess? Yup, definitely someone you would want to hold captive. You are currently living in the kingdom like the rest of the maids, yet you are a maid for the prince of Altea, Marth Lowell himself. You knew it was difficult for the prince to open himself up to others and trust people with his life, and it was quite surprising that he had appointed you to such a high duty in a small amount of time. Everyone knew that he only had a few people by his side, and that included the handsome General, Ike Gawain, and the dashing Earl, Roy Eliwood. 

You were proud of (F/N) when he became one of Marths trusted generals soon after. After combing your hair and doing your regular daily routine, you go to your room and slip on a cute pair of matching red flats. You walked to the bathroom again after checking your appearance once more. You nod in approval for at presentable attire. You calmly walk your way out the bathroom and towards the kitchen, figuring you'd help the already working maids. You yawn a bit and blink your eyes a few times before entering the kitchen, only to be welcomed by a rich and delicious aroma and a few hello's from some maids with enthusiasm, greeting them back with equal enthusiasm. 'Time to get to work' -9:00 A.M- ~Marth's room~ The Prince groans a bit as the sunlight from his now opened curtains shined through the window and onto his closed eyelids.  He slowly sat up and looked to his side to see a maid who pulled the curtain. His lips fell downward into a frown when seeing it wasn't you who was in the room. The prince grew quite fond of you. His heart leaped with joy whenever it was you who would wake him with a dazzling smile. He might never admit it to himself but he thinks he might have fallen in love with you. Just thinking about you; your lips, your eyes, your beautiful hair, the way you walk, your personality, it all made him fall head over heels for you. He didn’t exactly mind that you weren’t a slim to the bone kind of woman, he loves the way you are: arms slightly thicker than others, thighs bigger and sinful, a small pudge of lower belly fat that most definitely suited you, and hips that are wide and ready to conceive and carry a child. Shaking his head from the thought, his mind, unfortunately for him, went somewhere else and pictured himself doing forbidden things with you even if you are a low class. Heck, he doesn't care about your class, he wasn’t raised to judge a person by their wealth. 

1 point for momma Lowell! The prince was soon interrupted from his thoughts by the maid asking him question. "Pardon me, I didn't hear your question. What was it?" The blue haired prince asked with a blush crawling up his neck and settling on his face.  The maid smiled, "My prince, as I said, I recommend for you to quickly get ready and go to the dining room to eat. You have a very busy schedule today” she curtsied and left the room to give him some privacy. Marth groaned a bit and slowly got out of bed, not looking forward to another dreadful day filled with politics and discussion of possible allies.   ~Downstairs in the dining room~ Walking towards the end of the table and placing a plate there and another plate on each side of middle one, you heard the door slam open, making you jump nearly a foot in air out of the sudden commotion, followed by a deep voice yelling a name out in annoyance and maybe even rage. "ROY!"  Oh joy. You recognized that voice anywhere from 3 miles away. It was General Ike and he most certainly was not happy with Roy for walking so freely and treating this place like his own home. Dashing into the room, he jumped a bit and when he saw you, and ran towards your direction clinging onto you as if his life depended on it. "(Y/N)! Ike is going to kill me!!" You laughed nervously, patting the Roys head as it was awkwardly shoved into your breasts. "It isn't my place to tell Sir Ike not to... I can't control him Prince Roy." You timidly spoke. 

Roy hummed contentedly ‘So squishy and soft..’

You actually got along with the two boys, all three of you hitting it off on your first day of working in the castle. The hot headed bluenette mercenary came into view and marched towards you and Roy, mainly Roy. Standing in front of you he gave you a charming smile and pulled Roy off of you, ready to hit him until another voice interrupted the coming beating that was going to be delivered.

You signed in relief, glad you didn’t have to take care of any more wounds, especially the ones Ike was able to create.  "Ike seriously, it's too early in the morning to be hurting the idiot." Marth narrowed his eyes at the red head and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh of annoyance as he felt a headache coming. Not wanting to interfere with the small feud, you immediately went back to work. "Then tell him to actually stop being an Idiot." Ike retorted.

"What kind of question is that?" Marth gave Ike a 'are you serious/have you just met him' face. You couldn't help but laugh a bit, already imaging the face Marth must have made towards his best friend as you readied three cups. Your laugh caught the three boys' attention and Roy wiggled out of Ikes' grasp and ran to you yet again, purposefully shoving his face in your bust.

"Awww! (Y/N) has the cutest laugh!" You blushed madly and looked at Ike with pleading eyes to get him off, biting your lower lip.

Roy looked up at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes, feeling your chest rumble slightly from holding back a moan.  Marth felt a bit jealous, his blue eye twitching, that you preferred Ike to help and the fact that Roy was rubbing his face on your chest. The audacity of him, really. Ike grinned and stayed in his spot. 

"Only if you make me some chicken. You have the best chicken EVER."

Pouting, you spoke with a strained voice, "B-but.. Ikeeeeeeee!"

"No buts. Either that or I wont get him off” he crossed his arms and smirked your way. You huffed a bit and rolled your eyes, you face turning beat red at another moan coming up. Not trusting your own voice, you nodded your head rapidly, face flushed when Marth was looking at you with somewhat widened eyes and risen eyebrows.  You honestly loved these three boys that messed around with you, but sometimes Roy took it a bit too far. You didn’t exactly mind at times, I mean come on, you are a woman with needs as well, and he is actually cute, but you just see him as a best friend. You were thankful to the prince thought, with him allowing you to act like yourself, even though all three of them were practically royals and shouldn't be associated with a commoner such as yourself.


	3. 3. Betrayal?

After tending to the three royals when they were eating, you excused yourself once they were done and walked out to ready the guest rooms for both Roy and Ike. You smiled to yourself at the thought of the General when you were getting his room ready. You have always seen him as a bit more than a friend you suppose, but you highly doubted the chances of actually being with him. Surely he only thought of you as a friend, a sister if anything. Right?

Not noticing that Ike had come into the room, he smiled at the sight of your back facing him. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, arms bulking and flexing with his movements admiring the way the sun rays were shining on your perfect body. 

"So beautiful..." he mumbled with a dazed look plastered on his strongly defined face, not realizing that he said that loud enough for you to hear. Startled, you turned around with a yelp. 

"Beautiful?" you repeated with a blush covering your entire being.

He rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously, a blush now coating his entire face as well, "Yeah, really beautiful actually" he admitted sheepishly with a growing grin. 

This caught you off guard, your eyes staying on the General and before you even knew it the small vase in your hands fell from your grasp. The shattering sound snapped you out of your daze.

"O-oh god! I'm so sorry about this Ike!" you bent down to pick up the shards, noticing how Ike kneeled in front of you and slowly grabbed your hands in a silent gesture as to stop what you were doing.

"It's fine (Y/N). It's just a vase, it can be replaced," he laughs and brings your hand up to his slightly chapped lips pressing alight kiss to it. The warmth of his breath on your exposed skin made a shiver travel down your spine in delight.  You couldn't form a coherent sentence, your entire being covered in a red blush.

"If you're going to say sorry again then I'd only accept it on one circumstance," he spoke with a teasing glint in his eyes, slowly bringing the both of you to your feet. You nodded for him to continue what he was going to ask. You definitely lost hope in your voice not cracking in nervousness. 

"Have dinner with me tonight?" his request left you absolutely speechless, the only response that you were able to give him was the nod of your head. You were in an absolute daze. 

Ike gave an airy laugh at your reaction and he most definitely dares to kiss your cheek as if he already hadn't made you putty in his hands, "I'll see you around the evening then." 

"Mhm, yeah... evening..." you answered back in a daze, slowly walking out of his room and into the hallway, eyes down casted and counting each step you took to try your best to calm down.

~.~

Knocking on the double doors to Marths study, Ike walked in on his best friends murmured command. "Hey Marth, mind giving (Y/N) the rest of the night off?" he asked walking in with a large grin on his face.

Marth looked up from his papers with a raised brow, concern etching itself onto his face. "Of course, but what for? If I may ask."

"Well, her and I kind of having dinner tonight," Ike said, completely oblivious of his the princes' fondness towards you. He did do an excellent job at concealing it and look at what has happened already. It felt like a stab to the heart when he heard this. You and Ike? How could he live with this? His close friend and the person that he would more than likely want to spend the rest of his life with? He felt somewhat betrayed, but the prince knew not to feel such a way. His feelings weren't public, so Ike couldn't possibly have been able to not try and court you. Ike was free to do whatever he wished, Marth just wished that he shouldn't have kept his mouth shut for a long period of time. 

The blue haired prince hummed in acknowledgement looking back down at his papers, completely ignoring the fact that Ike was there now in an extremely petty manner. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the sudden silence from the man before him, he scanned the room awkwardly before his blue eyes landed on the prince again, "I'll stop by again when I've returned with her," Ike announced and practically sped walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, somewhat terrified that if he had accidentally slammed it that it would irk the prince and have him become annoyed for possibly the rest of the day. 

"Yeah, you too," Marth dismissed with a deadpanned tone before Ike was able to leave. Marth signed loudly once Ike had left, his eyes darting towards the large doors in front of him. Dropping the pen, he ran his hands through his blue locks in frustration, gripping the poor strands and making them in a disarray.  "I shouldn't have reacted like that... but I can't help it... I care for her far too much to let her go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a really short chapter! The next chapter will definitely be longer than this one!


	4. 4. Ready Your Men!

**(N/N) = Nickname**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Going on a date with the lands best mercenary was more than likely the best thing to ever happen to you in the many years that you lived. You didn't know how to feel with the sudden change of things. You admit that you did harbor at least a few feelings towards the general, so this was quite a shock that he had felt the same towards you.

"I'm going on a date with Ike?!" you practically yelled in astonishment as the idea had not yet sunk in completely.

Not hearing the door open, Emmett poked his head in through the door with a grin. "What's this about a date with Ike?" he teased and walked in, closing the door behind him. 

"He had just asked me to go out for dinner... I don't know why. I'm just a maid, I have nothing to offer-" Emmett shot you a knowing look. Your shoulders slumped as you knew what that look meant. You most definitely had something to offer him, you were a princess after all. "But I'm not good at fighting or anything like that. I'm not even pretty, nor have a body that nearly every guy desires-" Emmetts sigh cut off your rambling and you froze in the middle of your room from all the pacing. He walked up to you, placed heavy hand on your shoulders and looked into your eyes. This made  you look away, an oncoming lecture surely about to happen and you wanted to avoid it.

"Listen to me, you're anything but ugly-"

"Horrendous?" you cut him off with a mutter.

"Don't interrupt" he scolded. "But, you are absolutely gorgeous, amazing, you're actually quite decent with magic, and you have a perfect body," he admitted. "Now a days men don't really care much for a woman's body type, plus, you actually have some meat on you and you look nice like that," he complimented.

You felt your face flush at the sudden complements that were being thrown at you. You couldn't help but squeak out a small "you think so?"

"I know so, and I'm pretty sure all three of them would have fought for you if that was the case." he somewhat mused, a protective glint shined in his eyes as the thought of the three men fighting over you brought out the shield he was ready and trained to be for you. 

"What?! No! I don't want to ruin their friendship, they shouldn't! Especially not over some girl!" you panicked, eyes as wide as saucers, which made Emmett laugh at you, his eyes squinted and laugh lines appearing.

"Relax (N/N). I'm just joking" he patted your shoulders. "Well, let's get you ready for a date, shall we?" he grinned and began to rummage through your wardrobe. Sighing as he began to pull out nearly every piece of clothing, you couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. It nearly reminded you of when you two were children and he was willing to do anything for you as 'his duty.' What could you possibly do without your life long friend? You had no idea

~Few hours later~

By the time you were  ready the sun was beginning to set. Emmett had left before Ike had arrived to take you to dinner. It was a good thing he helped you choose the dress too. You never questioned his sexuality and you knew that he wasn't attracted to the same sex. You had seen him bed a few girls before. You didn't mind that, you had a life of your own and he had his own life, silently settling to not bother each other on certain occasions. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you couldn't help but admit that Emmett was right about your looks. Not meaning to be vain, but you were absolutely gorgeous. Your eyes were more vibrant and enlarged with a black and thin outlining from a jar that provided as a sort of makeup, rosy pink lips from the pigment of the squished berries, and a dusty rose powder that was dyed by the finest of craftsmen. Your hair was lose, your flowy locks complementing the shape of your face. Eyes trailing downwards, you saw how the dress hugged your curves, showing the belt of your body, your bust giving you an extra burst of confidence as it showed cleavage, but that wasn't the only thing giving you confidence. Your dress was a bit tight around the bottom, giving your behind a firm and full look, hips being highlighted and wider than ever. It wasn't common for women to wear such revealing clothes, it was mostly known for harlets, but .you knew that you weren't going to sleep with Ike tonight, so you paid no heed to such a thing.

Waiting for at least a few more minutes, you heard a knock on the door. You responded with a small "come in" and Ike walked in, looking as handsome as ever in a black outfit that fit well in the formal category of attire that complimented his muscles really well, arms flexing underneath the fabric of his suit as he outstretched is hand towards you, all the while having his armor and sword still strapped on. His blue eyes were emphasized even more with the dark colors, but he still wore the sash on his head.

"You look absolutely breathtaking..." he muttered softly as his eyes traveled all over your body. It wasn't in an inappropriate way, it was more so admiring your beauty.  

"You look extremely handsome" you timidly replied with a blush as you took his hand.

"Shall we go?" he asked with suppressed excitement. You nodded your head and he led you out of the room your hand gripping his a bit too tight, but you can tell he didn't mind.

Going out of the castle from main entrance, you see a carriage and blush as you thought of being in such a small and confined place with Ike. You felt like you were a teenager all over again with the amount of butterflies swirling in the pit of your stomach. Speaking of the devil, he led you to the carriage and opened the door. Being the dashingly polite mercenary he is he helped you inside, but not before kissing your knuckle. 

Your face erupted into a lovely shade of red. Letting out a small squeak, you immediately went inside and sat down without another word. Letting out an airy laugh, he got in and lightly banged the carriage top before sitting beside you. He respected your privacy, so he sat a fair distance from you so you wouldn't feel intimidated. He wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable.

After a few moments of deafening silence, you finally decided to make small talk. "What kind of restaurant are we going to?" you mentally criticized yourself for having that be a conversation started. There were many other ways for approaching him, but you decided to go with the most awkward question. Before mentally judging yourself even further, he laughed lightly and gave a warm smile.

"It's a seafood restaurant." he admitted.

Your eyes began to sparkle with joy, "Seafood? You know I love seafood!" you beamed with excitement.

He laughed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, I wanted you to enj-" he was cut off when the carriage started to rattle violently.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He got up from what space the carriage provided and looked at you. "Stay here and stay down, don't do anything till I get back," he whispered, and slowly opened the door and quietly climbed out. Slowly drawing his sword out, he noticed a small light from the corner of his eye and immediately blocked an oncoming strike with his Ragnell. Getting a chance to look at the person that had attacked him, he furrowed his brows as his face was covered by a black mask. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded and he tried to push the sword away with his when the assailant kept applying pressure to keep him pinned in place. 

Busy with trying to figure out why he was being attacked by the person and holding the person back, he failed to hear the other side of the carriage door open, the screeching of metal overlapping the noise. You looked up, eyes widening in fear as a different person with a black mask grabbed you by your hair, making you scream in agony, and covered your mouth with a cloth drenched in chloroform. You tried your best to fight back, clawing at their arm but to no avail. Your body began to fail you, slowly shutting down till your arms fell limply to your sides.

Hearing your scream, he looked back in panic and clenched his teeth. "(Y/N)!" he shouted as he saw them take you away. Everything was happening so slow for him, the only thing he can hear was white silence as he witnessed what was happening to you. Finally managing to push back the assailant he dodged another upcoming attack to his head and lunged forward, plunging his sword through the man's stomach. Blood splattered on the ground and onto his hands and arms. Ike couldn't believe what he had let happen, his eyes glossing over with unshed tears. A tear cascaded down his cheek. He looked into the assailants eyes. "Before you die... Tell me," he whispered. "Where did they take her?" he asked, piercing blue eyes locked onto a pair of green and fearful eyes. His blue eyes held an ambitious fire in them, and the only way for it to be extinguished is to fulfill his mission on rescuing you.

"I-..." blood splattered on Ike's armor, "I... d-don't... k-know," he spoke.

"Oh really?" his eyes slightly widened, making him look insane. He had cracked. "To hell you don't," he shoved the sword deeper with each word being said through gritted teeth.  He couldn't stand to lose another person that he held so dearly in his heart.  "Oh, that won't do any good," he muttered as he saw the body falling limp.

~Back at the Castle. A few minutes before the incident~

Emmett entered the meeting room where prince Marth, Roy and other generals were sitting by a large rectangular table. His eyes caught the sight of a map of their location. "Did you need anything, your majesty?" he directed his question towards Marth, clearly confused as to why everyone was suddenly called in for an urgent meeting.

"We've heard rumors in an alley. One of my thieves overheard a group of people saying that they would be kidnapping a girl tonight. More specifically one from inside the castle," he answered. 

"Wait, tonight?" he began getting nervous, which didn't go unnoticed by Marth's prying blue eyes.

"Yes, do you know of this?" Roy questioned with a tone as serious as ever, his voice becoming an octave lower. The red head crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

"(Y/N) will be out of the castle tonight, with General Ike. I have an feeling that they may be the target for tonight's hunt. (Y/N) is apart of the castle, and everyone knows how close she is with all of you, she'll possibly be held for ransom," he admitted. Marth furrowed his brows along with Roy, until realization kicked in, making Marths eyes widen and quickly stand up. He rushed out the door with everyone following him while he started barking out orders.

"Get me my horse! Inform the whispers and snipers! Get every man that is available and start your mission on the rescue for both Ike and (Y/N)!"


	5. We'll save you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of rape, the act of rape, sexual content. I do not support rape, and it should not be encouraged. Please do not read at all if you are uncomfortable with it. I will put a warning when it will start. Read at your own risk.

~With Marth~

'(Y/N)... How could I let this happen?' he thought. "GODDAMMIT!" he yelled and threw his shoulder plate across the stable as he got irritated when he could not successfully fasten it. His horse huffed in surprise and nudged his rider with his muzzle as he sensed the frustration radiating off of Marth.

Startled, Roy looks over his shoulder at his best friend. Marth was always composed in many occasions, even the most serious ones, but somehow this mission made him lose his cool. To finally snap and no longer be the calm and collected prince he was raised to be. "Hey, calm down... we'll find them. I'm sure of it..." he spoke and looked down with saddened eyes. He was not even sure himself if they can even save them. He was fooling himself into believing such a thing.

Marth looked at Roy with unshed tears glazing his eyes. He didn't want to lose them, he really didn't. Why would they even kidnap her? She's an innocent soul. She has no ranking. She's only a maid. He looked down as well and turned away from Roy. "We don't know if they have done something to them already" he mumbled, "for all we know they may even be dead by now."

Roy's blue eyes widened, the noise of soldiers rushing back and forth to get ready created white silence for him. He slowly turned back to look at Marth, who was already getting on his horse. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. "What?" his question was unanswered as the clanking of armor and saddles were louder than him.

Marth looked back at him with eyes that held no emotion. Turning his head back, he lightly kicked his horse on the side and began riding off, leaving Roy.

'Why? I don't understand why he would think like that. What's gotten into him?' Roy snapped out of his daze and quickly got on his horse, and rode off to catch up with Marth.

Emmett watched the whole quarrel between the two and bit his lower lip as he rode off and in front of the soldiers that are following the two royals. 'Please be safe princess (L/N).'

(A/N: For my sake of writing (L/N) I will more than likely make up your last name.)

~With you~

You awoke with a grown and you couldn't see a thing. All you can see was black, and nothing else. You don't remember what had happened. All you remember was that you were going to a restaurant with Ike.

'Wait! Where is he?' you thought as you tried to get up, only to be held back by shackles that were placed on both your arms and legs. Only then was it that you realized a painful throb on the side of your head.

"How long has it been since they have taken me?" you mumbled as you looked around the dull, gray room that contained nothing but a lantern and a chair that you were currently sitting in.

"Am I in a cell?" you panicked. You began to move around in the restraints, loud noises emitting from your futile escape.

"Boss! Sounds like she's up!" a male from the other side of the door yelled.

Heart beginning to race even more, you tried pulling on the restraints even harder, silently praying that they would break.

"Come on, come on..." you repeated as you heard a pair of footsteps making its way to the door.

You froze the moment the door creaked open, your heart beat the only thing you can hear. Your brain making your vision blur in the amount of anxiety that you have developed.

"So, the princess finally wakes, eh?" the male taunted as he leaned on the door frame. You couldn't make out his appearance in the dark, the light emitting from outside making it worse since you weren't accustomed to such bright light that you have been deprived of within these long hours. You looked down at your lap, refusing to let him see your now teary eyes.

"Quiet one aren't you?" he teased, and made his way towards you. When you didn't respond he got irritated and forced ypu to look at him.

"Fucking whore. Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he spat and glared at you with silver eyes that you were fortunate to now see. Yet again, you stayed quiet. An idea came in mind for him, and he smirked at you.

"Hmmm... if I can't make you talk, might as well just make you scream" he whispered to you when he neared your lips.

!!!!!WARNING: READ AHEAD AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!

He forcefully pressed his lips onto yours, the horrid stench of tobacco coming from his mouth. You grunted in displeaser at from the pressure of his lips, and you tried to free your arms once again so you can push him away.

Sadly, you weren't successful...

His hand trailed lower, going under your dress, and cupping your lower region and rubbing his thumb over your covered clit.

'Am I really going to be raped?'

"Hmmm... " he pulled away from the kiss. "How about you make an heir for me, princess?" he grinned wickedly.

You stared at him with wide eyes as he suggested that, and you shook your head rapidly, your form beginning to shake like a fragile leaf.

"No... please no..." you quickly begged.

"So you do speak? And you're begging, what a delight you are" he moaned, kissing the junction between your neck and shoulder. You bit your lower lip, eyes casted downward. Hope was slipping right through your fingers.

Kissing your neck, he began sucking on a spot on your neck, successfully rupturing blood vessels and creating a purple patch on your skin. Pushing aside your underwear, he ran his finger over your slit.

You whimpered, hating that your body was making you react this way to his disgusting touch. You didn't want your first time to be like this...

His lips began to trail lower, wet kisses leaving a trail as he reached your cleavage, licking a small strip in it. He grabbed the top of your dress and yanked it down to expose your breasts, wasting no time on taking a bud in his mouth.

You whimpered again. Pleasure seems to have a mind of its own and you hated that it twists your body in its own will. Tears started to fall from your face and trailing down your cheeks. He didn't seem to care as he inserted a finger in you, curling it repeatedly to brush against your g-spot. This caused your tears to fall faster. You wanted this to end already, to get it over with. You didn't want to succumb into the pleasure.

Biting your lower lip till it bled, you felt yourself squirt into your rapists hands, his harsh movements making your body betray your mind and showing your pleasure.

It appeared to have been more intense than you realized as you began panting for air, your lower region continuing to let out your clear fluids as he continued to finger you, going at a faster pace, and him enjoying the broken look on your face.

"Come on, princess. Keep squirting for me. You know you love this" he mumbled against your breasts that were assaulted to the point where they became an angry red at the areola and nipple.

"S-stop... please... " you begged. "I'll do a-anything for you.... Anything b-but this!" you whimpered.

Ignoring your pleas, you felt his hand leave your core. You thought that he had actually listened, but you hoped too soon as you heard the sound of a zipper, and a few pops from the pants buttons.

Saying nothing, he lifted your dress even more, forcefully shoving your legs open with his forearms and spreading your lips with his fingers. Your tears began to fall again.

You screamed bloody Mary when he thrusted into you, without a doubt taking your virtue. He began thrusting into you, your constant cries for him to stop falling into deaf ears.

He raised his hand and slapped you "Shut the hell up you whiny whore!" he yelled.

Hearing him grunt yet again made you want to hurl, but you just sat there, motionless, no longer attempting to stop him after a few moments had passed.

Silent tears cascaded down your face as you stared into the black abyss of the cell.

'Ike... Marth... Roy... Emmett... I'm so sorry..'

~END~

~With Ike~

He panted, blue eyes scanning the area around him as he saw multiple bodies on the ground around him. He had chased the carriage for at least an hour, and he had gotten extremely tired that he had finally stopped and killed the men after him.

He cried and fell to his knees feeling defeated. He was never like this, he never got like this. How did this happen? How could HE let this happen? He let them take you.

He continued to blame himself, failing to hear the horses' hooves approaching him.

"Is that..." Roy squinted his eyes as he leans forward to make out the figure.

"It's Ike! Bring his horse!" Marth exclaimed and urged his horse to go faster to reach him.

"IKE!" Roy screamed for him, immediately stopping when they were close to him and jumped off his horse, running to the blue haired man.

Ike didn't lift his head. He kept his eyes locked onto the floor, tears staining the ground underneath him.

"Ike... What's wrong?" Roy questioned with worry as he stood beside him.

"I failed her... I let her get taken... I should've taken the hit just to save her" he spoke in a shaky voice.

"You didn't fail her. You... we're going to save her. Don't blame yourself for her kidnap. You didn't know that was going to happen" Marth reasoned with him as he kneeled by Ike.

"Yeah! We'll save her!" Roy encouraged.

"She wouldn't want you to blame yourself. If anything, she'd blame this on herself. She's a kind soul, Ike. So redeem yourself and save her instead of weeping for her" Emmett said from behind them, Ike's horse beside him while Emmett was on his own horse.

'We're going to save you Princess (L/N)' Emmett thought.


	6. 6. Escape?

You sat in the chair, mentally broken, physically in pain, and visibly tortured. You couldn't utter a word, you couldn't even move. All you could do was sit and pay the waiting game. You internally cringed at the feeling of warm liquid seeping down your thigh and pooling underneath where you sat and on the floor.

Hours had passed and the man had left a while back, no longer returning. The guards were the only ones to feel take care of you, but only gave you food and water not bothering to tend to your wounds. Occasionally there were session where you would get beaten, the guards a bit hesitant but did it nonetheless. There was one guard that had tried his best to help you feel minimal pain as possible.

He would sometimes sneak in to help and tend to your wounds, rubbing leaves from a small golden pouch on the large gashes that littered your body. You could only get a glimpse of spiky green hair, and a rather tall stature.

Your eyes began to get droopy, slowly shutting close till you heard a small 'psst' coming behind your cell door. The door slowly opened and it revealed the green haired man. Walking towards you, you flinched a bit, paranoid of being touched in vulgar ways.

"You know I won't do anything to you" he whispered, kneeling in front of you and rubbing the cuts that were on your legs with the brown leaves.

"Can't help it" you mumbled in a tired tone, trying your best not to flinch away from someone who is helping, a man at that as well.

"They'll be here in a few more minutes to save you" he whispered even lower, but you luckily heard him.

"What?" you questioned, eyes wide opened as if you weren't even tired a few minutes ago. You had to be dreaming. They had already found you? Then was he soldier for Marth this whole time?

You received no reply as you heard bells begin to ring outside and continuous shouting. A guard barged into the room and began shouting.

"INTRUDER! THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE THE PRISONER!" the guard screamed.

"You might want to close your eyes for this" he turned around and quickly ran towards the guard, unsheathing his dagger and plunging it in his throat, blood bubbling and spraying on the green haired mans face. You were too in shock to even register his words, and you had seen everything, but you couldn't bring yourself to feel bad for the guard that was killed.

"Let's get you out of here" the man sternly spoke and returned to you. He cut the ropes on your wrist and legs proceeding to carry you bridal style which made your breath hitch and heart rate skyrocket in fear. Forcing yourself to calm down, you buried your face into the mans chest and clenched your eyes and fists tightly.

'Don't freak out, don't freak out' you continued to remind yourself. All the while the man continued to protect you, taking you through the most quiet and empty halls that you two can go unnoticed in.

Hearing another pair of feet hastily walking your way, your blood ran cold as you figured that it was another guard, but the man pulled you two into a dark room.

Listening intently, he heard the guards run past the room. As soon as he heard complete silence he walked back out with you still in his arms. Looking up at him, you studied him.

"What's your name?" you asked out of pure curiosity.

"Sothe, but we need to stay quiet right now. I have to get you back to safety" he stated, and you nodded, accepting his answer to your question and the slight order you received from him.

Minutes passed, and all the twists and turns in the hideout were finally over. When you guys went outside, you squint your eyes from the bright light emitting from the torches, your eyes adjusting to the brightness from not being outside for a long time.

You noticed it was night time as you continued to look around, walls surrounding you like a box, and heard a lot of noises coming from the other side of the stone gate.

"What's going on?" realization dawned on you, "Are they all fighting?!" you panicked.

Sothe didn't say anything and set you down on your feet, pushing you to the side, and him ducking from an arrow.

"RUN!" he shouted your way, and ran to the archer that was somehow in front of the gate. More men began making their way towards him from different directions.

You hesitated to leave him, you wanted to help, but you knew you couldn't risk anything. You nodded your head and ran to the door on your left side, only to have a few guards stare right at you, lances and axes in hand. You gasped in terror as they all neared you, but you didn't give up.

'Don't ever reveal yourself (Y/N). Only use your magic when you have no other way to escape. Got it?' Emmetts voice rang in your mind. He had told you this a few years ago, knowing that one day trouble will befall you for staying too long in hiding.

Running to your right you managed to slip past them, but this only provoked the men to start running after you. You were absolutely terrified, and you didn't know if you would actually make it out alive.

Not being able to use your legs for hours caused them to get exhausted in less than a few minutes. You nearly fell when you saw an arrow fly past your head, and your eyes widened, adrenaline pumping profusely in your heart. Your legs tired to carry you as much as possible, but you were getting weaker by the second.

Suddenly having courage, you narrowed your eyes and grabbed a javelin that you ran by, and turned around quickly to throw your weapon, hitting one of the halberdiers in the leg.

You kept running, your breathing ragged and loud, and suddenly... you collapsed.

'This is it, isn't it?' you looked at the ground, gritting your teeth.

'I ruined my only chance of escaping' you silently cried.

Looking down at your hands, you see purple mist coming from them, the mist swirling and coating your hands in a form of gloves. "No, I can't do it here. There has to be another way" you mumbled, forcing yourself to your feet and trying to run away yet again.

'There has to be a way' you thought, eyes frantically looking around the maze like area, hay being the only thing coating the ground around you.

You screamed when a soldier grabbed you from behind and restrained your movements by trapping your body between the brick wall and himself. You scream and scream, thrashing around proving to be futile. You screamed one last time and for the name that suddenly came to mind:

"MARTH!!!"

~With Marth~

He halted his movements momentarily, hearing his name being screamed from the other side of the brick buildings that he turned to face.

"She's close! Push!" he commanded.


	7. 7. An heir? But... how?

~With Emmett~

"Push!!" he heard the command from the prince as he penetrated his lance through thick flesh, staining his lance and black armor with red plasma.

Distracted by the command from the prince, he didn't notice a myrmidon going up behind him. The myrmidon rose his arm, ready to strike, only have a arrow go through his chest and fall on Emmett, making Emmett turn around immediately to see a green haired boy staring at him, bow up and ready.

"Go! I have you covered!" Rolf yelled over the chaos from the small battlefield. Nodding, Emmett quickly thanked him and ran towards the front gate, fatally wounding enemy soldiers on the way.

"Heather!" Ike yelled.

"Julian!" Marth called out.

"Open up the main gate for Emmett!" Marth commanded.

"Yes, sir!" they both hollered back, and began making their way over the brick building.

Roy ran up to Emmett, wiping sweat off his brow and breathing heavy.

"I'll go with you, Marth and Ike will catch up. They need to stay to clear up." Roy panted out. Emmett nodded his way, worry and anxiety settling in his body. He was hoping you were safe; that they didn't do anything to you.

"We're opening it!" Heather yelled as she began to push the heavy switch for the iron gate to go up.

"Elen! Come with us!"

"Yes, sir!" she said, running towards Roy and Emmett, staff in hand. All three of them, including Julian and Heather, ran inside, but were soon followed by Roger and Gatrie to keep the gate up.

~With you~

You kept struggling in their grasps, kicking, screaming and squirming to no end. Your anxiety began rising to dangerous levels as you were being manhandled, the fear of men and being raped again taking over your senses.

"PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" you screamed at the top of your lungs which resulted to having you cough violently.

Fortunately for you, Roy and the others were near. They had heard you scream, making them change their direction to your location.

"Guys, hurry!" Roy commanded, terrified that they are doing unspeakable things to you.

Emmett gritted his teeth and clenched his lance as he followed Roy. He'll make sure they pay for what they've done to you. If your secret got out, you two needed to leave immediately.

Everyone came to a stop, and panted heavily as they saw you being bound by rope and in a kneeling position facing them. Widening your eyes when you saw them your screams came out muffled by another rope they had gathered you with and tied around your head.

"LET HER GO!" Emmett and Roy shouted, charging at the soldiers, the others following them as well, but Elen ran towards you.

It was a bit of a struggle for them since they wasted a lot of energy running to where you were, but they were successful.

Scanning the opened area, he only saw dead bodies lying across the hay, torches illuminating the armor they are wearing, giving them an eerie glow. Roy concluded that those were the only soldiers around. He looked back at you, and kneeled down in front of you, holding his hand out to Julian for a knife to cut your ropes.

He had failed to notice your eyes widening at his close proximity, your head slowly beginning to shake 'no' as you tried to back away. You began to squirm.

He finally noticed.

"Hey it's just me" Roy tried to reason as he quickly cut the rope in your mouth.

You couldn't see him as the Roy you knew, you couldn't see any man the way they were.

"No, no, no... get away... please" you flinched away as Emmett kneeled down in front of you and tried to grab your shoulder.

Elen stared at you, trying to figure out why you're acting that way till it finally hit her. You were flinching away from men, denying your two close friends that were male, not wanting any physical contact at all, even if it's for help. She looked at Heather who shared the same knowing look. They both looked back down at you.

"My lord... General Emmett..." Elen began.

"She's been raped..." Heather finished.

They couldn't believe what they've heard. They can't be serious, can they?

"You're joking. This isn't a subject to mess around with Elen. Heather." Roy scolded.

Emmett just stared at you, speechless, not wanting to believe that that actually happened to you. What if you conceived? That would be the new heir. You would be exposed.

"I'm afraid not. It's the basic reactions after someone has been heavily and sexually abused" Elen countered, eyes filling with tears.

"I've seen it everywhere back home, my lord" Heather stated, gritting her teeth in disgust at the memory.

"So.. She.." Roy looked back at you, fists clenching around his sword and the knife he had, "they really did that to her?" he sounded defeated.

"Her clothes are torn from the hem and chest. Signs of resistance, but unsuccessful" Julian added.

Emmett stood up, and everyone followed his movements.

"We need to be strong for her. We can't let this happen, and I hate to say it, but she can't have that baby either" everyone stared at him.

"Not have the baby? I hope you know that trying to get rid of it can kill her too, right?" Heather deadpanned.

"I know but she's not having that baby!" Emmett responded.

"Think rationally, Emmett. It's a baby!" Roy tried to reason.

"With all due respect, it is her choice whether or not to keep it" Elen said as she kneeled next to you, your form shaking from fear. She wrapped her arms around you to which you buried yourself further into her arms, seeking for comfort.

"I need to get out of here" you whispered.

"She's not going to keep-"

"Keep what? If I may ask" Marth interrupted as him and Ike managed to catch up with them. Everyone looked at him, terrified on how he would react to you being raped. Everyone already saw how he irrational he was about your kidnap, could anyone imagine how he would be now?

Everyone that was with you before had looked at each other, silently agreeing to just spill it, and tell him the truth. Before they could say anything, Marth saw the way you were clinging to Elen for dear life. He smiled softly, figuring that you were just frightened from everything. He went up to you and tried to grab your hand that was gripping Elen's arm, but you whimpered and pulled your hand away before he can touch it.

"Marth.." Roy started.

Marth looked hurt, but was also really confused. Could you be blaming him for your kidnap? That he didn't get to you on time? Did you not want to be near him anymore? That was until he noticed your attire.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"My lord, before you freak out, you must not lash out" Julian tried to reason.

"What. Happened. To. Her?" he demanded through grit teeth.

"They raped her, didn't they?" Ike spoke up while staring at you in disbelief. His intense gaze made you hide your face in Elens chest, trying to calm your rapid breathing. Heather looked at her general, and nodded her head, conforming his question.

Marth was absolutely livid. Anger coursed through his body as he looked at the state you were in. Before he could say anything, a different voice interrupted him.

"So, you've finally found the mother to my future prince or princess, I see" the male voice teased. You whimpered the moment you heard him, fear clouding your mind and your only goal was to get away from him as far as possible.

Everyone else visibly tensed at the new voice, weapons gripped in their hand, ready to fight. After what they have been told, the words began to sink in.

"Princess?" Marth asked as he looked around him, looking for the man that spoke.

"Only a royal can have heirs" Roy continued.

"Oh? Then why do you think I told you this?" the man challenged.

"That can't be possible. We would've known!" Ike yelled, trying to spot where the man is.

Hearing everything, tears began to roll down your face as you looked in their direction. And that's when everything stopped for you when you saw a man silently walk up behind Roy, everyone else facing the direction from where they heard the voice come from. He lunged towards, sword pointing forward to stab him through the chest.

"NO, ROY! LOOK OUT!"


	8. 8. Farewell

You screamed at the top of your lungs. You didn't want your burden to be the cause of someone's death; someone that was so close and dear to you. You didn't know what came over you as the purple mist that had formed around your hands earlier formed a shield in front of Roy. It was as if the shield had engulfed the redhead himself.

Everyone heard the sound of a sword clashing against what could be as metal and turned around. They were both mortified and awed by the dark colored shield. What confused them was on how the shield got there; who was the one to control this dark magic?

Roy started at the shield with wide eyes for a few seconds, his legs giving out underneath him from the adrenaline and he released a breath he had no idea he was holding in. Slowly turning around he saw you with tears streaming down your eyes, and saw the trail of mist that stretched out around him coming from your hands.

"You..." he trailed off.

Your blood ran cold. What if he started hating you for wielding dark magic? People who held this form of magic were usually looked down upon and spit on for their witch craft. And without a tome, it made matters worse. It looked like everyone was already either disgusted or terrified, so you can only guess worse.

"We can't lose focus! We either kill him or make him flee!" Ike announced as him and Marth began charging at the man who not only raped you, but tried to kill their other best friend.

"So now all of you can put two and two together and figure out who she really is!!" your assailant yelled, earning wound after wound from the two swordsmen. He failed to dodge or even land a single scratch on the two swordsmen whom had far more superior skills than him.

Failing to notice Ike moving behind him from trying his best to keep Marth at bay, he felt a sword lodging into is back and protruding from the other side of his body, directly at his heart. The man's eyes widened, blood spurting from his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Before his body gave out he looked your way, a smirk stretching out on his bloodied lips and mouthed something. His body finally fell limp and was dislodged from Ike's sword when he fell forward with sickening cracks from his ribs.

Marth tried to steady his heavy breathing and slowly turned around to look at everyone that was there. His eyes widened at the sight of the dark magic, completely perplexed on how to interpret this situation.

"Let's... just call it a day..." Marth mumbled out.

-Outside-

The ride home was in absolute silence. You were riding at the very back, terrified of being casted glares for acting like everything was okay even when you were hiding such a grave secret. Emmett was the only one beside you, loyal as ever, more to you than the prince. His heart broke when he saw your tears quietly falling down your face. Sniffling, you decided to stop your horse for a bit, a broken sob instantly coming out of your lips. You were a good distance from everyone else so no one was able to hear you.

Marth and Ike had noticed your distance from them, but decided not to touch on the subject, afraid that you'll end up even worse than now if they talked about it. Emmett had stopped for you, jumping down from his horse and walking towards yours, holding a hand out for you to which you gladly took. Getting down, you were immediately engulfed in a hug. Despite the armor that he adorned you hugged back, letting out loud sobs that were muffled by his chest. Your knees gave out on you and you brought him down with you, Emmett cradling you as if you were a child who scraped their knees on the ground. Your hair covered your face like a veil, eyes puffy and red, snot coming out of your nose, but you soon wiped all of that away as you tried to compose yourself . You cheeks were stained with the tears you so pitifully cried out. You slowly looked up at Emmett, hands firmly clutching his forearm.

"We need to leave..." you whispered, feeling extremely conflicted with everything and thinking irrationally.

"Where do you want to go? Your wish is my command, my princess" he pledged, eyes never leaving yours as you slowly stood up, and he got on one knee, his hand gliding down your arm gently and holding your hand in his. He kissed your ring finger and kept his head bowed.

"Anywhere... anywhere far from here. We have horses ready. I know the information for my dowry, we can use the money from there to make a living" you pleaded, yet your eyes held conflict in them something that Emmett clearly saw.

"Princess... we shall go tomorrow.... At dawn" he stood up.

You both stared at each other, his cape and your hair blowing from the wind that had picked up as sunrise approached. Nodding at each other Emmett helped you back on the horse, and he got on his, both horses bolting at the commands of their owners.

Before they were out of sight Marth had turned his head to check on you, only to see that both you and Emmett had stopped, Emmett kneeling down by your feet and kissing your hand. His eyes grew wide by the second. Marth turned back around, making his horse go faster, his heart racing as he tried to get to his chambers and get every single document he had on the (L/N) family.

 


	9. 9. Princess of the (L/N) Family

Everything was hectic the moment the princes' and generals had made it back to the castle. Some maids were ready to attend the wounds to the soldiers, more specifically Marth, but he immediately excused himself and went straight to his office. Seeing his change in attitude, both Ike and Roy followed the blue haired prince with worry.

"Marth! What's going on?" Roy asked, but he was met with silence. Both him and Ike were a few feet behind the quick and agile prince. "Hey we're-" he was cut off when Marth pushed open the doubled doors and immediately pulled both the mercenary and earl inside and closed the door immediately.

"Look for every single document of that kingdom that burned down at least 2 decades ago!" Marth ordered in a whispered voice. Not knowing what he was getting at, both of the boys nodded their heads and began their search through the many shelves and books of information the prince had of the whole country.

-With you-

Both you and Emmett had made it back to the castle at least an hour later than the rest. You didn't mind of the tardiness of your return, making sure that the day would drag out faster so you can leave the castle sooner. The maids immediately scurried to both of your aids and tended to the small wounds that littered your cheek, and the other exposed parts of your body. Emmett stood by your side as he was being tended to as well.

The elderly woman that was attending you noticed a patch of blood on your inner thigh. This caused her to let out a small gasp and widen her eyes in horror. "Sweetheart, did they...?" Looking at her with dull eyes, you slowly nodded at her question which earned you a tight hug from her. You didn't return the hug. You already felt empty with everything that has happened. There was no need for more tears to be shed, no need to feel sorrow after seeing your own friends become terrified of you. All of the events that had just happened left you numb to the core on every emotion that you should be feeling.

Noticing that you wouldn't budge the old woman pulled away and gave you a sad smile and began patching up any scars that she found on your skin. You saw another woman coming up to the both of you with a pot of water and a small towel. Hearing the sloshing of the water behind her, she turned around to grab the wet cloth and rinsed out the water, turning back around to finish cleaning the wounds on your upper body. When she got to your inner thighs you froze and your hand shot up instantly to grab Emmett's hand in fright. The elderly woman looked up at you with sad and guilt stricken eyes.

"(Y/N) you'll be fine, don't worry... don't worry," he cooed as he held your hand gently in his and kissed the back of your hand, showing that he was there and no one is going to hurt you, to give you a sense of relief.

And that it did. Seeing that your grip on his hand loosened, he internally sighed in relief and smiled slightly when he felt you rest your head on his shoulder as the women were still cleaning you.

After a few minutes of standing there and enjoying the presence of the only person that you can trust with your life at the moment, the woman was drying up your legs. "You're all done sweetie," the woman told you, backing away from you and giving you enough space to leave.

"Thank you," you mumbled as Emmetts led the way to your chambers after giving a dip of his head in thanks to the women that were patching you up.

-.-

"Aha! I found them!" Roy cheered when he stood up straight and pulled out a small pile of paper from the drawer he was hunched over. Both Ike and Marth sped to him and Roy lowered down the paper in view for all of them

**THE ROYAL (L/N) FAMILY DEAD**

Ike had read the title out loud and looked at the other two who had their eyes widened. They knew of your last name, but having it seen on this was quite baffling to them. Yet, this wasn't enough evidence to prove of your royal blood. It was a mere coincidence so far.

_King (L/N) and Queen (L/N) found dead in the royal bedroom._

Roy read the second part, the words coming out in a mere whisper as he saw the graphically drawn images on the paper.

_Prince (B/N) (L/N) found dead beside his parents._

Marth read the third part, eyes widening in disbelief at the murder of an innocent prince. Those murderers were truly cruel and vile people to kill a child that had no choice of having royal blood in them.

_Princess (Y/N) (L/N) was not found, but concluded dead._

All three of them read it silently, their eyes scanning over your name on the paper over and over again till it sunk in. How had it not dawn on them that your were a princess? The name was clearly in the title. It couldn't be a coincidence that you had the same name as the princess mentioned in the paper. Marth suddenly looked up from the paper when he thought of something. Darting to his desk, Roy and Ike looked at each other at the sudden outburst.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Roy asked as he walked towards the desk that was currently being torn apart from the anxious prince. Marth didn't answer until he found the file of papers of his staff. He quickly opened it and began searching for you name, glad that he found it in an instant. Ike had already made his way over to them and peeked over at the paper that Marth had.

"That's (Y/N)'s file...." he trailed off when he saw that there was no information of your birth date and where you were born. Why wouldn't there be any information about that at all?

"How the hell could I have overlooked such a vital part of information," Marth mumbled as he sat down defeated in his chair and buried his hands in his hair.

"It's clearly her. Emmett know all along as well," Roy spoke up, his eyes looking over your file one last time before picking out Emmett file to see the exact same piece of information missing.

"Listen, Marth-" Ike was interrupted when he heard the loud cries of a horse. This alarmed all three of them. Rather than all of them looking out of the window, they knew who it was trying to leave and they bolted out of the room.

-.-

"Hurry Emmett! Before they know we're leaving! The horse already made too much noise!" you panicked and tried your best to soothe the horse that was riled up from your frantic emotions as you sat on it. Trying not to waste anymore time than he already has, he packed the last the necessary essentials that the both of you would need for your journey. Swinging the bags over the horses and giving you one to carry along with holding one himself, he quickly got on his horse and strapped everything on securely.

Hearing the sound of armor clinging behind the both of you, you turned around at the sight of the other three men trying to their best to get to you. Trying your best to fight back the welling tears in your eyes, you nodded towards Emmett to cut the rope to open the gate.

And so he did.

"Hiyah!" both you and Emmett commanded your horse to start galloping slowly and they gradually picked up their pace as you two neared the gate.

"Princess! Wait!" Marth called out, trying his best to catch up with the horse, even though it was obviously futile.

It was already too late, the both of you had began disappearing, both of your figures becoming smaller by the distance. You felt tears roll down your face, an agonizing squeeze in your heart making you let out a choked out sob. You knew this was for the best, but you didn't want things to end this way. Seeing the safe distance from Altea the two of you decided to slow the horses down, your bodies lightly bouncing as they walked calmly.

"Are you ready to go through with this journey, Princess?" Emmett asked as he looked at you, his eyes filled complete concern. Nodding your head, you faced forwards and wiped away the tears, holding your head up high. This caused a warm feeling to erupt within Emmett when he saw that. You were finally deciding to go back to your old ways of a ruler that you were raised to be.

"I will. All I ask of you is to be by my side and be my shield," you answered and turned your head to look at him. Anyone that would have looked at his green eyes could clearly see the embers of determination dancing within them.

"With all my life. I swore an oath to be your royal guard to the end and I will take pride in it."

"Very well. Let us take back our land and my rightful throne. No one will interfere this time and I will not go into disguise ever again, I am the daughter of King James (L/N), and I will not lose this time."  
  
  


_**PART 1** _

_**FIN** _


	10. 2.1 Sorrow

It had been a few hours that the both of you were riding. Your horses were extremely tired by that time and sunset was approaching at any second. Riding into the woods, the both of you got off of your horses and lead them to a nearby pond that you saw. Neither of you had said a word since then; you didn't have anything to say at all. Grabbing the reins of the horses, you lead them to the small pond of water to drink from, the pleasant sound of leaves crunching under your feet giving you a calming sensation.

Emmett stared at you, his eyes holding extreme concern for you from your silence, but he knew not to question it any further. Seeing that the sun was already leaving, he saw the beautiful sunset, marveling in the multiple arrays of color, the light bouncing off of his handsome features. Even with all the chaos that the two of you have brewed, neither of you could hold the urge back from enjoying the nature around.

"It really has been a while since we haven't seen blood shed," Emmett thought aloud, gaining your full attention as you turned back to look at him from tending the horses.

"It's a shame, really..." looking down, you began to unpack the sheets from each of your bags.

"We should start setting up a safe spot for us, if we're going to be out here for the night," you commented as you began to spread out the blankets. Emmett nodded and began picking up stray pieces of wood.

-.-

The both of you had already situated, the fire cackling, the icy wind blowing gently and fanning your hair out. Emmett and the horses were fast asleep beside you, but you couldn't. Knees propped up and arms encircling your form, you laid your chin on your knees and stared at the dancing flames in front of you. The happy memories you had back in the castle caused tears to sting your eyes. You felt your throat close up painfully for a moment from preventing a sob coming out, but nothing was able to prevent the tears falling from your eyes. You missed them, even if it was for at least a day. The presence of one out the three was enough to suffice the emptiness, but with not having any of them by your side hurt like a stab in the heart.

Letting out small pants of breaths, you tried your best to hold back from being too loud on crying in anguish so you wouldn't wake Emmett up. Unfortunately you already had. Feeling arms wrap around you and pressing your form against his much larger one. Those actions triggered every switch you had off in your mind from breaking down, tears cascading down your face even faster and muffled cries being absorbed by the cotton of his plain shirt. Emmett carded his fingers through your hair and tried to coo you to ease.

\-------

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had fallen in love with you. Would've risked everything for you. Then he found out about your lineage and you left.

_"Princess! Wait!" Marth called out, trying his best to catch up with the horse, even though it was obviously futile. It was already too late, the both of you had began disappearing, both of your figures becoming smaller by the distance._

Just like that you were gone.

Falling to his knees, he stared out into the distance, watching the both of you disappear into the other parts of his land. He felt defeated, unable to do anything. His hand slowly stretched out to try and reach for you, but he knew it was futile. Slowly closing his hand, he dropped his arm down to his side. No one knew of his feelings, and he didn't plan on voicing them either.

Both Ike and Roy looked at each other as they saw the way Marth reacted to your departure. It pained them as well, but to see Marth becoming distraught and defeated to such an extent was puzzling yet baffling at the same time. Something in the back of their minds knew that he had harbored feelings for you. No one else was able to bring down Marth's calm and collected demeanor. No one made him as frantic and devastated.

Roy was the first to act in comforting his best friend, kneeling down beside him and wrapping an arm around him and pulling him towards him in a brotherly side hug. "We'll see her again, I know it. She won't forget us," he tried to lighten the mood, head dipped down and eyes casted downward at the grassy earth beneath them.

"Roy's right, Marth," Ike agreed and went to sit cross-legged beside them, radiant blue eyes staring at the direction you had left, and possibly took a piece of his heart with you. A strong but peaceful breeze passed by them, swaying their hair and clothes in a different on their left. But the wind also took the soft words of what Marth had spoken, the words of affection that no one was able to hear other than himself.

-.-

Marth was laying in his bed, staring at the pristine ceiling, the moon being the only light source in his room coming from the window. He couldn't sleep, not after all the events that had happened so quickly. It overwhelmed him to the core. Yet, he didn't shed any tears for you. He felt conflicted, he felt hurt.

Caeda had approached him earlier, comforting him to the best of her abilities. She didn't want to see him that way, and disregarding the fact that she actually liked you and thought of you as a friend, your departure made bile crawl up her throat for making Marth feel this way. She couldn't believe you would just leave, but she didn't know the real reason.

Sighing to himself at the remembrance of your departure and then of Caeda, he slowly turned in his bed and shoved his face in a pillow.

_'I'll have to get married to her now... No one knows of (Y/N)'s birthright, and I have no idea where she went off to so I can court her officially,'_ it had been months on end that parliament has been wanting Marth to marry a princess. He knew he would still keep a special place in his heart for you. He never liked the thought of giving up, but if you had been in hiding for this long he knew that you would never want to be found again.

'It'll eventually go away..." he mumbled to himself as he turned back on his back, blue eyes becoming hazy with fatigue. His eyes soon fluttered closed, his breathing becoming calm and even, fortunately to be welcomed by a dreamless sleep.


	11. 2.2. Exalt of Ylisse

It has been a few days that both you and Emile were travelling. Neither of you had seen any other land so far and had to make do of what berries and animals you could find. It wasn't too bad since you had learned how to cook in the castle. There were a lot of springs around, so the both of you managed to stay clean and hydrated.

Night has fallen and the two of you had set up camp yet again, the horses gladly being the cushions to help you two sit back on them rather than a stiff tree. Sighing in exhaustion from walking for so long you looked across from the fire and looked at Emile who was staring at the fire.

“Are we any closer a kingdom or small village?” you questioned, being too eager and impatient to finally get a bed to sleep comfortably in.

“At least a few more days going at this pace. I can’t have you or the horses pushing yourselves” his eyes darted upwards to stare at yours with seriousness swirling in his. Slowly nodding your head you laid your back on your horse and smiled gently when it quietly nuzzled your face and huffed. The both of your were willing to put your guards down and let yourselves sleep through the night since no danger has happened for the past few days.

-.-

The both of you haven't noticed how long the two of you slept as the sun was already high in the sky, but the sunshine wouldn’t get past both of your eyelids to wake you up, yet a voice of a young girl did.

“Chrom… We have to do something” a girl reprimanded as she looked down at your figure, her eyes quickly darting to Emile then back to you.

“Well, what do you suppose we do?” a deep replied in response to the girls statement, clearly older than the squeakier voice. The girl started to stutter, not knowing what to do either. Slowly, their voices started to wake you up, immediately greeting you with a gasp and two smiling faces that were looking down at you. Slowly you examined them, the girl being extremely adorable with blonde hair in pigtails and a bonnet, blue-gray eyes, and a yellow puff up dress and the man beside her being extremely handsome with blue hair, the same colored eyes as the girl, and wearing armor of what it appears to be a swordsman, but he was obviously taller than you which caused you to blush.

“I see you’re awake” the man smiled down at you to which you returned shyly, suddenly becoming mute by his presence.

“Hey there” the girl spoke gently as if she was scared to startle you but then brushed it off with a small chuckle.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know? Give me you hand” he playfully told you and stretched out his hand to which you stared at for a few seconds, unsure. You turned your head to the side to see that Emile had already been awake and was chatting along with another brunette knight that, what you assumed, was also apart of the group that was in front of you. Knowing that Emile more than likely had their trust, you outstretched your hand and placed your hand into the man's larger ones, slightly groaning as you stood, your back feeling stiff from the position you’ve slept in.

“We kind of didn’t have any other choice” you spoke sheepishly, blushing profusely when you saw how close he pulled you to him.

“And why is that?” the voice that was next to Emile spoke up and gave you a stern look, then again he probably always had that look on even when he was talking to Emile either way.

“We left the place where we’ve taken refugee in. We’ve been trying to reach the neighboring kingdom: Ylisse.” Emile answered in your place as he began walking your way and stood behind you, his body towering over you by 6 inches. It looked as if he was trying to protect you, giving off a vibe of loyalty and protection.

Chrom glanced at the brunette knight that had soon went to his side and then to the girl on his other side. You noticed their silent conversation and couldn’t help but feel nervous from it.

“We’ll leave if you do not want us here. I do not wish to invade your land” you bowed your head in respect to the three, taking a few steps back to indicate that you were going to leave, Emile whistling for the two horses.

Chrom couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle along with the small blonde. “You’re allowed to stay here. I’ll provide shelter for the both of you if you’d like” he offered.

“My lord-!” the brunette knight tried to butt in since he didn’t trust the both of you and worried greatly about Chrom’s safety, especially with the fact that he was going to welcome strangers to the palace. He didn’t want him to make quick and rash decisions. Chrom quickly sent him a look when his title was given away, figuring that you would probably run away or start flirting and get lucky with royalty like every other woman.

“Lord?” you questioned to which he gave a sigh to and nodded his head, eyes downcasted and his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. Queue the flirting.

“Now that I see the armor and the mark on your arm, you most definitely are one. Though I don’t think it would be proper of me to treat you as a commoner, but I wouldn’t like to bombard you with such formalities” you spoke and smiled at him, eyes twinkling with delight. Well, flirting wasn’t queued.

“Pardon me if it is rude, but you do seem to be the type to run from formalities…” you trailed off as a hint for wanting to know his name.

Completely baffled, he stared at you animatedly before slowly saying his name, “Chrom….”

A giggle caught your focus and you saw the blonde smiling at your direction and then looking back at Chrom then back to you, “I’m starting to like you!” she perked up. “Chrom! Let’s take them with us!” she bounced on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back and smiling up at him.

Snapping out of his small trance he looked at the small girl and nodded his head, looking back at both you and Emile, “If that is alright with the two of you.”

You looked up at Emile and he looked down at you. This made Chrom blush at the adorable gesture and he was nudged by the blonde girl who grinned at him, making the knight glare at her for such a suggestion. With the both of you having a silent conversation, you two decided that you would go. Looking back at the trio, you smiled brightly and nodded your head.

“We would be delighted to go to your kingdom, Lord Chrom” you thanked and Emile bowed his head towards the bluenette’s way.

“That settles it! On to Ylisse!” the blonde cheered perkily and began walking to her destination. The name of the area caught your attention and you smiled triumphantly at Emile when you two would finally manage to go to Ylisse. Emile whistled for the horses and grabbed the reins of one, the blonde suddenly taking your horse and petting its nose, the horse neighing happily at the attention.

The brunette, with his horse as well, and Emile began walking behind the blonde girl both you and Chrom staying in the back, “My lady...” he trailed off, bowing his head a bit and offering his arm to you to which you gladly took, but not before having your face turn completely red with.

“(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)” you confidently and pridefully answered. He looked at you with a warm tone in his eyes at the mention of your name.

“That’s a beautiful name lady (L/N)” he complimented. And with that the two of you caught up to the trio ahead, talking happily to each other, but it made your heart ache when an image of the three boys flashed in your mind, causing you to slow down your pace a but as you began to daydream tears flooding your eyes, but you refused to let them fall.


	12. 2.3. Bite Your Tongue!

\-------

It was extremely dull and quite in Altea. Ever since you had left, you practically had taken the happiness within the castle and from Marth himself. He didn’t exactly hate waking up to a different maid attending him, they didn’t deserve the negativity that was festering inside of his heart, but he didn’t like the fact that neither of the maids were you.

Every second, every minute, every hour, everyday he waited for you. He didn’t realize that he had gotten this attached to you, to fall head over heels for you, but when he lost you he finally realized that his love went to extreme extents.

Both Roy and Ike tried their best to brighten up the mood again, but to no avail. Not even Oscars finest meals could make him happy and feeling content with the day. Trying to goof around didn’t work in Roy’s favor either.

-.-

Roy groaned in agitation and slammed his book on the table in front of him. Ike looked up from his book and rose a blue brow at him, placing the book on his lap. “It’s a library for a reason, Roy. You need to keep quiet” Ike narrowed his eyes slightly.

“I can’t help it! With Marth being depressed over (Y/N) the whole kingdom is falling into a depression stage and everyone is cursing her for this!” he fumed, eyes blown wide in exasperation. He hated that they were blaming you for all of this. He hated that Marth was acting like this. Lowering his head, his fists gripped the pages of the book, slowly tearing them from their rightful place. “If only they knew who she really was…” he mumbled.

“Enough Roy!” Ike barked, “if anyone knows who she is then the people that are after her will successfully have her head on a pike when they find her whereabouts. With them knowing know of who she is then she is safe. Why do you think she has stayed in exile for so long?” Ike barked. While he was yelling at Roy he had already stood up and sat his book down on the table, walking closer to Roy to emphasize his anger and disgust towards the truth.

“Emmett had known of it all along, and he kept it from us so she won’t die. She’s the last true heir to the Bohemian throne and he won’t let her reveal herself for anything” he continued, making Roy mute as he was being scolded like a father scolding his own child for breaking something. Ike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Roy had nothing to say.

“Rather than arguing here like idiots I’m going to try and straighten Marth out. He needs to prepare for his wedding in a few months…” Ike mumbled and began walking out, leaving Roy to his own thoughts.

“He wanted to marry (Y/N)...” Rou whispered to himself, his head downcasted in defeat and his bangs covering his eyes. His fists clenched harder on the pages and a small ‘plop’ was heard as a single tear fell onto the page, “I miss her…”

-.-

There was a knock at Marth’s door. There was no answer from him as he laid down on his bed. He merely turned his back to the door, hoping that whoever it was would take the hint and leave. “Marth, I know you’re in there” it was Ike, yet he remained quiet as ever.

Sighing, Ike slowly opened the door without permission and walked in quietly. “By the gods…” Ike mumbled as he examined Marth’s room. It was completely trashed, every vase broken, the curtains barely hanging. He has never seen Marth in such a fit of rage and sadness. “Marth, you need to get up” he tried to reason with him. He was met with silence yet again. Marth closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore him and fall asleep. He was an absolute mess and he knew it, he would only get scolded by Ike like every other maid that has seen the way he had trashed his room.

Walking to his bedside, he sat on the empty space beside him, his back to him as well as he looked down at his hands. “I know how you feel Marth. Her departure is killing you, but this is really unhealthy for you. You need to get out of the room and actually do something. I felt the same when losing my dad, but there were others there for me to bring me back up, and I plan to be there for you whether you like it or not. All three of us, me, Roy, and Caeda. You’re as stubborn as a mule, but I won’t leave you alone, none of us will, so you need to get out of your room and start surrounding yourself with people and continue being their hero king” turning around and seeing that this isn’t making him budge, he grit his teeth and blinked back a few tears.

“I fucking loved her too you know!” he snapped, “To have her kidnap lay on my shoulders, that I couldn’t protect her, that I couldn’t save her on my own. I fucking care for her, I don’t love her romantically anymore, but I love her as a sister and I know damn well that she returns your feelings” he fumed but took a deep breath and stood up from the bed and turned to look at Marth. “She wouldn’t want you to act this way, she would want you to be strong and continue forward,” he looked at the door, “and you should be happy that you have someone that still does love you, even if it isn’t the person that you want.” Again, he wouldn’t budge and he shook his head in disappointment, making his way to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and spoke once more, “You need to start getting ready for your wedding, be happy that Caeda still loves you. You’ll eventually grow to love her too,” and with that Ike left.

-.-

In the meeting room everyone including Ike, Roy, Caeda, and other lords in Altea were present, but the only one that wasn’t there was Marth. The chair at the top was as empty as ever and the lords were starting to get agitated with the prince’s behavior.

“Is he coming or not?” one of the lords spat at Caeda since she was the betrothed, “If he isn’t then what’s the point of keeping him as a king if he is going to keep weeping for some witch that should have been burned or hanged by now” he hissed in anger.

“Watch. Your. Tongue,” Roy practically threatened with dangerously narrowed red eyes at lord as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“What? You care for that wi-”

The door suddenly opened and in walked Marth. Everyone stayed silent, eyes watching his every move as he stood in front of his chair.

“Her name shall NOT be spoken of or disrespected, regardless of her decisions and what it has done,” Marth seethed eyes narrowing at the lord that had insulted you. “And if you want a king, then I shall act like all the ones that have resulted to execution for spitting on their name as an act of treason. Would you like to be the first in line?” he threatened with venom emitting from every word he has spoken. The lord immediately shook his head and stuttered out an apology. Marth faked a genuine smile in return and sat down in his rightful place.

Roy and Ike merely were stunned by the way Marth was acting, but they knew that it was only a defense mechanism for his healing process. They knew that sooner or later he would return to his kind and gentle ways of ruling, so they smirked when they saw the whole scene. They knew now that they finally had Marth back.


	13. 2.4. Chaos

\-------

Night has already dawned on all five of you while traveling and surprisingly you had learned a lot about all of them. The blonde girl was actually his little sister, Lissa, even though they looked completely different, but then he had told you that he had an older sister that was the Queen of Ylisse who shared the same features as Lissa. He told you of the brunette horse rider. His name was Frederick and he was extremely protective and loyal to the royal family. He had practically grew up with them and became their closest friend, a sibling that they loved dearly.

Deciding to make camp, all five of you went out to look for wood to start a fire, you ended up going with Chrom and the other three went together, Emmett trusting Chrom enough to leave you alone with him. Looking for wood and occasionally picking up pieces for it, the two of you made idle chat and started off with the basics of getting to know each other. He clearly didn’t care for formalities as he spoke to you with such ease and familiarity, and with a tone of kindness. His form of speech was the complete opposite of the uptight royals you have met before. You had found out that he was really close with his army, and he talked about them as if they were all family, long lost siblings that finally reunited. Smiling fondly at how much admiration was filled in his voice, you giggled a bit.

“You speak so highly of them that your eyes gleam with joy, Chrom. I admire you for that,” you admitted softly as you held the sticks closer to you chest just in case you ended up tripping and dropping all of them.

“O-oh, thanks,” he sheepishly smiled at you and scratched the back of his head with slight embarrassment at how childish he might have sounded with all the things he was telling you, “Do you have anyone, besides Emmett, that you hold closely to your heart?” he asked.

You slowly stopped walking and looked down at the wood that you hand in your arms, past memories flooding your mind which made your heart squeeze painfully. Chrom saw the way you reacted to the question and quickly rushed to your side, putting the wood down beside him. He cupped your face in his hands and slowly lifted your face up to see tears cascading down the sides of you face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that subject was a sore spot for you,” he apologized.

“They probably hate me for leaving, for what I am…” you trailed off, not being able to meet Chrom’s eyes as you let out a choked sob. Moving his hands away and grabbing the wood you had, he placed them down in his pile, returning to his previous position.

“Hey… look at me,” he said softly and lifting your chin up with his thumb and forefinger so you can look at him, “whoever it is, I know they don’t hate you. From the small amount of time I have known you, I know you are the more kind hearted person out there” he assured with a small smile and pulled you in for a hug. You were about to speak again till the trees started rustling heavily from an earthquake, your balance nearly being lost but you managed to regain it. Pulling away from him you looked at your surroundings in confusion, wiping away your tears, “What’s happening?” you had to yell through the noise the trees were making.

“I don-” he was interrupted by a female screaming and that could only mean one thing, “LISSA!” Chrom grabbed you by the wrist and began running to the direction from where he heard his little sister’s scream. Feeling the ground beginning to break apart, you tried your best to keep up with Chrom, your wrist slipping out of his hold after every second. Fortunately you two had caught up to Lissa and everyone else, Emmett screaming your name in relief the moment he saw you, but you knew that neither of you could stop running or else everyone would be burned to death.

“This way!” Chrom yelled as he turned to the right and began going to a clearer path and jumped down from the raised part of the group. Making it to safety, all of you huffed out puffs of breath and tried their best to regain their energy as fast as possible. Chrom went to check on his sister, sighing out in relief that she was unharmed, Emmett doing the same for you, but he didn’t say anything since the armor wore him out even more.

You heard Lissa gasp and look up at the sky behind everyone, “What is that?!” White particles began form an intricately designed circle, the middle looking wobbly and having a reflection. A few creatures fell out from it, their bodies purple from head to toe including their eyes. One of them roared, black smoke coming from their mouths making a shiver run down your spine.

“That’s really gross” you mumbled as you got behind Emmett and Lissa got behind Chrom, both of them standing beside each other. Chrom readied his blade and Emmett held his lance in a defensive stance. It was until a few moments that they started to charge at a quick pace. This caused both you and Lissa to scream in fear and back away from them, running the opposite direction as they took care of the strange beings. Looking back you saw the monster turning its head after being slashed from Chrom and swinging it’s axe again. Chrom luckily blocked it but he was struggling to keep the sword up. He had managed to push it back jumped, stabbing his sword through the flesh and killing it to the point where it’s body turned to ashes.

Somehow Lissa wasn’t near you anymore and you turned around when you heard her scream. “LISSA!” Chrom yelled for her.

“Lissa! No!” you screamed, reaching out for her and snapping your fingers on unfamiliar instinct.

Emmett turned around after killing the creature and turned around to see what you were about to do and screamed out for you, “NO, (Y/N) DON’T DO IT!”

With you finger snapping, it made Lissa become surrounded by purple mist that ended up deflecting the axe that was swung her way. Ready to use your magic to attack you saw someone else coming from the portal in the sky and kill off the monster for you. 


	14. 2.5. Acceptance

Realizing what you have done, you slowly backed away from everyone, (E/C) eyes blown wide with fear of not being accepted by them for knowing dark magic. You turned to look over at Emmett, you hair blowing wildly from the gusts of wind emitting from the fire. Looking back at you he made a hand gesture to calm down and turn to look over at what you’ve done. Even though he wasn’t exactly happy with you for revealing your dark magic he wanted you to feel happy about saving the princess of Ylisse.

Chrom was all over Lissa, checking her arms, her face, and every inch of skin that was revealed asking her if she was alright. Lissa nodded every time he asked that, giving him a weary smile, her smile faltering as she remembered about you. Seeing that, you felt your heartbeat speed up by a ton, scared that you would be rejected yet again. Lissa's blue eyes finally landed on your figure as you were looking over at them and gave a bright smile. Confused, Chrom looked at to whom she was smiling to and couldn't help but do so himself.

Shocked and at a loss for words, your brain didn't register the fact that Lissa was running to you until she practically tackled you with a hug. She tightly wrapped her arms around your torso, sobbing into your chest. Feeling the wet sensation on you you slowly wrapped your arms around her form and placed your chin on the top of her head.

“Thank you for saving me!” she wailed out like a child who was just hurt, “I would've died if it weren't for you!” she cried out again, her words slightly muffled by your chest. Laughing slightly at the huge change of scene, you slowly hummed in acknowledgement and kissed the top of her head, a warm smile plastered on your plump lips.

“I wouldn't live with myself if I couldn't,” you spoke gently and she sniffed a bit and felt your chest begin to rumble a bit from slight laughter. Pulling away to look up at you, she grinned brightly despite the puffy red eyes and tear stained face.

Both of you had failed to realize that Chrom and Emmett were talking and the stranger that had helped was long gone, Frederick still nowhere to be found, but Chrom trusted that the knight would come back to them safely.

Chrom had his arms folded across his chest as he stood beside Emmett and stayed looking at the two of you, “I know who she is, Emmett,” this made your close friends blood run cold. How in the world?

“I have no idea wh-” he tried to defend, but Chrom merely chuckled.

“Her name gave it away, especially the magic. Her family is known for it, that’s where dark magic originated from. There aren’t as many dark mages, and if there is, it’s usually from the Bohemian lineage,” he admitted as he continued to talk, his face becoming serious all of a sudden. Emmett panicked, eyes wide even though he tried his best not to show.

“Please, I beg of you-” he was interrupted yet again.

“Don't worry, I won't say a word. I know why you kept it a secret the whole time and kept yourselves in exile. I'll keep it to myself, but my older sister has to know it along with Lissa,” he assured, “My sister would be pleased to find out that the princess is safe. Both our families had history before the fire. We had thought that the Bohemian lineage had ended, but now that she's back we can assure her place on the throne in due time” he promised, shooting a small smile to Emmett who was completely baffled by all of this.

Suddenly, his head had bowed down and he kneeled in front of Chrom, “Thank you my lord, I am forever in your debt. I would want nothing more than for my princess to start her reign,” he nearly choked out in a sob.

Chrom nodded his head and tapped his shoulder plate to indicate that he could stand up while he heard Lissa sobbing along the line of “I don’t care if you’re different! You saved me! I owe you my life now!” Your response was equally comedic as the two of you sobbed non-stop. ‘So much for a serious moment, huh?’ Chrom sweat dropped and began coughing a bit from the smoke. He called out for you and Lissa, “(Y/N), Lissa, we should get going! The smoke could end up hurting us!”

With the both of you breaking apart and wiping your tears, the two of you nodded in response and walked their way. You immediately engulfed Emmett in a hug, you smaller arms barely managing to wrap around his torso, “I’m so glad you’re safe too. I don’t know what I would do if you were to have been gravely injured. I wouldn’t bear to lose you,” you spoke and smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around you and leaned down to kiss your forehead, bringing his hand up to wipe your tear stained cheek.

“You look like a baby who had their cookies stolen,” he jested to which it earned a tap on his chest plate and you pouted your plump lips and crossed your arms, moving away from him playfully. You huffed and later laughed at him when you two had a small staring contest.

“Let’s go you giant,” you told him and he nodded. Chrom looked at the both you, smiling at the close relationship the both of you had, it was of pure innocence and friendship, seeing his close relationship that he had with his army in the both of you.

“Your horses probably ran away to safety, so we’ll have to travel on foot for now. Frederick will be able to carry both (Y/N) and Lissa when he gets back,” he told everyone and began walking to the direction of Ylisse, knowing the woods like the back of his hand with Lissa happily following him with a skip in each step.

As all 4 of you were walking, Chrom looked back as he was walking and smiled your way, “By the way, we don’t mind the fact that you know how to use black magic. We do not discriminate and we’ve been looking for people of your craft,” he winked your way to which it caused you to blush profusely.

“Thank you, my lord” you nodded your head and looked away from his eyes, becoming extremely flustered by how handsome he is. Chrom found this to also be extremely adorable and he immediately looked away with his face equally flustered.

_‘She’s so beautiful! Her beauty definitely matches for a queen!’_


End file.
